Forever Young (Japanese ver.)
|image = BLACKPINK BLACKPINK In Your Area 2CD+DVD cover art.png |mainartist1 = BLACKPINK |released = December 5, 2018 |recorded = 2017-2018 |genre = EDM, drum and bass, bubblegum pop |length = 3:57 |album 1 = BLACKPINK In Your Area (album) |label = YGEX |lyric = Teddy |music = Teddy, 24, R.Tee, Bekuh Boom |arrange = Teddy, 24, R.Tee, |credits = |creditslink = |prevtrack = Ddu-Du Ddu-Du (Japanese ver.) |nexttrack = Really (Japanese ver.) |audio = }}"Forever Young" is the Japanese version of the song "Forever Young" by South Korean girl group BLACKPINK. It is the seventh track in the group's first Japanese studio album BLACKPINK In Your Area. Audio Lyrics |-| Japanese = 行かないで Just stay 時間をストップしたまま 私は Eh キミとなら I could die in this moment Forever young Forever young Forever young Forever young 出逢った日みたいに キミの目に映りたいよ Yeah 無音に打ち上がる花火のような キスをしたいな 月明かりの下 Milky way まで踊るよ Let’s go 今 Let go 後悔がないように 時間に引き離されないように 永久に続く Moment この心に火を灯して 後悔なく燃えるように 今ここで君と一緒なら I could die in this moment Forever young Forever young Forever young Forever young Errday 毎晩 君への歌を歌う Know we got that bomb bomb Come again come again Forever young boy so we ride or die 駆け抜けて行く 終わらない未来 紅い Sunset 隣に君がいて Pinked out or murdered out like it ain’t no thing ぴったりでしょ? 主人公は You and me Say life’s a bitch? But mine’s a movie My diamond のよう We’ll shine together Whenever wherever forever ever ever シビれるように 危険に 世界の果てまで行くよ Let’s go 今 Let go 後悔がないように 時間に引き離されないように 永久に続く Moment この心に火を灯して 後悔なく燃えるように キミが居れば怖くないよ I could die in this moment Forever young 月が昇れば 踊る Body 全速力で We like to party 星が浮かべば 踊る Body 止まらないよ ‘Cause we like to party Girls wanna have some fun We go dumb dumb dumb Girls wanna have some fun What you want want want Girls wanna have some fun We go dumb dumb dumb Girls wanna have some fun We ain’t done done done Whatta bum bum whatta bum bum Whatta bum bum whatta bum bum Whatta bum bum whatta bum bum Whatta bum bum whatta bum bum Whatta bum bum whatta bum bum Whatta bum bum whatta bum bum Whatta bum bum whatta bum bum Whatta bum bum whatta bum bum |-| Romanization = ikanai de Just stay toki wo sutoppu shita mama watashi wa Eh kimi to nara I could die in this moment Forever young Forever young Forever young Forever young deatta hi mitai ni kimi no me ni utsuritai yo Yeah muon ni uchi agaru hanabi no you na kisu wo shitai na tsukiakari no shita Milky way made odoru yo Let’s go ima Let go koukai ga nai you ni toki ni hikihanasarenai you ni towa ni tsuzuku Moment kono kokoro ni hi wo tomoshite koukai naku moeru you ni ima koko de kimi to issho nara I could die in this moment Forever young Forever young Forever young Forever young Errday maiban kimi e no uta wo utau Know we got that bomb bomb Come again come again Forever young boy so we ride or die kakenuketeiku owaranai mirai akai Sunset tonari ni kimi ga ite Pinked out or murdered out like it ain’t no thing pittari desho? shujinkou wa You and me Say life’s a bitch? But mine’s a movie My diamond no you We’ll shine together Whenever wherever forever ever ever shibireru you ni kiken ni sekai no hate made ikuyo Let’s go ima Let go koukai ga nai you ni toki ni hikihanasarenai you ni towa ni tsuzuku Moment kono kokoro ni hi wo tomoshite koukai naku moeru you ni kimi ga ireba kowakunai yo I could die in this moment Forever young tsuki ga noboreba odoru Body zensokuryoku de We like to party hoshi ga ukabeba odoru Body tomaranai yo ‘Cause we like to party Girls wanna have some fun We go dumb dumb dumb Girls wanna have some fun What you want want want Girls wanna have some fun We go dumb dumb dumb Girls wanna have some fun We ain’t done done done Whatta bum bum whatta bum bum Whatta bum bum whatta bum bum Whatta bum bum whatta bum bum Whatta bum bum whatta bum bum Whatta bum bum whatta bum bum Whatta bum bum whatta bum bum Whatta bum bum whatta bum bum Whatta bum bum whatta bum bum |-| English = Don’t go just stay Let’s stop time now If I’m with you I could die in this moment Forever young Forever young Forever young Forever young My reflection in your eyes I hope it’s always like the day we met Like the flames that burn without a sound I hope you kiss me like it’s our last Under the moonlight my heart is fluttering Let’s go dance under the milky way let’s go Right now let go Let’s have no regrets when today has gone by So that time can’t tear us apart So that this moment can be eternal You light a fire in my heart So that my youth without a regret is on fire If I’m with you like now tonight I could die in this moment Forever young Forever young Forever young Forever young Every every night night I sing sing this song Know we got that bomb bomb Come again come again Forever young boy so we ride or die You and I ride endlessly Under the red sunset you are by my side Pinked out or murdered out like it ain’t no thing We need nothing, we are the protagonists Say life’s a bitch? But mine’s a movie Like my diamond, we’ll shine together Whenever wherever forever ever ever Thrillingly, more dangerously Will you go to the ends of the world, let’s go Now let go Let’s have no regrets when today has gone by So that time can’t tear us apart So that this moment can be eternal You light a fire in my heart So that my youth without a regret is on fire I’m not afraid of anything tonight I could die in this moment Forever young When the moon rises and the stars rise, we dance body Let’s ride endlessly, we like to party When the moon rises and the stars rise, we dance body Let’s ride endlessly, we like to party Girls wanna have some fun We go dumb dumb dumb Girls wanna have some fun What you want want want Girls wanna have some fun We go dumb dumb dumb Girls wanna have some fun We ain’t done done done Whatta bum bum whatta bum bum Whatta bum bum whatta bum bum Whatta bum bum whatta bum bum Whatta bum bum whatta bum bum Whatta bum bum whatta bum bum Whatta bum bum whatta bum bum Whatta bum bum whatta bum bum Whatta bum bum whatta bum bum Trivia *Forever Young is the seventh track in the album BLACKPINK In Your Area. Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Japanese songs Category:2018 releases Category:BLACKPINK In Your Area